A Queen's Love
by Ella
Summary: Alex has a secret love. UC


Title: A Queen for A Princess (first in series)  
Author: Ella  
Category: UC Alex POV  
Rating: PG  
Improv: Strong, dire, eve, fault  
Disclaimers: Nope I don't own them.  
Summary: Alex has a secret love.  
Note: Thanks to Rebekah (cliffieluv) for beta reading for me.   
  
  
I always hated secrets, especially when they were between friends, and now I have one of my own. I'm in love. Yes, most wouldn't consider being in love a secret, but it's who I'm in love with that's the secret. But the thing about it is that she loves me back, which to me is so amazing.   
  
Our love's not a conventional one we definitely broke the rules. But she makes me feel strong and needed, even when most see me as week and unworthy. I'm not ashamed of how I feel; its just most wouldn't understand.   
  
We became lost in one another one summer's eve. A few months after a dire word was spoken, destiny. Destiny she brought it upon us and we blamed her. It wasn't really her fault though. She was raised to believe in no other way.   
  
It tore her when her love didn't love her back. She remembered a time when he loved her like no other, and now he just pushed her a side for someone new. I knew how she felt. I knew what it was to love someone who gave you little regard. We found something in common.   
  
I followed her to her birthplace that night. I didn't really trust her she already hurt my sisters. What surprised me the most was that when I entered the darkness of the cave. I could hear the sound of her crying.   
  
She yelled at me to go away and leave her alone. But I ignored her and walked up to her anyway. What can I say I hate seeing any girl cry? I guess it comes from being around my girls all my life.  
I asked her what's wrong and she told me she wished she never came to Roswell. She told me that her "father" left her alone and now she has no one.   
  
I asked her about the others. I knew she hung around Michael, and was teaching him powers. Believe me, I think I knew everything that Michael was and wasn't doing that summer.   
  
So here I was faced with this girl who I was supposed to hate but at that moment I couldn't. As I watched the tears flow from the crystal blue eyes of small female alien I knew I couldn't leave her alone. So I just walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.  
  
She looked at me confused and asked me why. I told her I knew what it was like to want something all your life and then lose just as you get it in your grasp. I let her know that I understood how she felt. I may not of been like her physically but I did understand how she felt.   
  
She asked me to come back to her house with her. She didn't call it a home, since home is supposed to be where your heart is and at the time her heart was broken as her dreams were swept away.   
  
I did go home with her that night. Nothing happened we mostly sat on her couch and talked. I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl. She told me about her life and how she always hoped to find others who would understand. She told me how Nasedo built this romantic type dream in her head and come to find out that was all it was a dream. A dream of love lost in the past.   
  
We talked most of the night and in the morning I woke up with her in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully until I sneezed and my body movement woke her up. She moved her head off my chest and I looked into her deep blue eyes and was mesmerized. That was also when we shared are first kiss. It was gentle not a passionate type kiss but it wasn't a type of kiss that I would give to Maria or Liz either.   
  
That was the start of our relationship. The one kiss led to plenty of others down the road. It wasn't like we were cheating on anybody because how could you cheat on someone that you never had to begin with. We had kept our love a secret because as I stated no one would understand. No one would see what I saw in her or what she saw in me. Sometimes I can't even comprehend it myself. That's when I wonder how I got so lucky. I wanted a Princess' love but instead I got the Queen's.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
